


Blanket of Stars

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Antonio decides to come give Lovino a visit, in the middle of the night, when he’s drunk.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Blanket of Stars

Lovino groaned as he woke up, it hadn’t even felt like he had slept that long, why was he awake?

And then he heard something hit his window.

He sat up, wondering for a moment if he had just imagined the noise, when he heard yelling. He got up, slipped on his pajamas, and walked to his window. Opening it he looked out and saw Antonio sitting on a nearby branch.

“Yay! You’re awake!” Antonio said before he started to giggle uncontrollably.

“You’re drunk,” Lovino said, instead of pointing out that it was actually all of the noise that had woken him up.

“Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t climb trees when you’re drunk!”

“But I wanted to see my favourite person in the whole world!” he shouted.

“Be quiet dipshit!” Lovino hissed. “My family is asleep!”

Antonio started to shuffle towards the open window and Lovino reflectively grabbed on to his arms to help pull him in. Despite the cool breeze, Antonio was warm. He was like a human heater, always radiating warmth no matter what.

Once Antonio was fully in his room and leaning against the wall for support, Lovino closed and locked his window. “What the fuck are you doing here at,” he glanced at his clock, “half past midnight?”

“I wanted to see my Lovi! You’re so cute in your pjs, and with your bed head, I’m glad I came now.”

Lovino blushed. “Shut up.”

“But it’s true!” Antonio leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lovino. The smell of alcohol on his breath was disgusting, but Lovino enjoyed the embrace nevertheless. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I wish you had come to the party; it was fun!”

“You know I couldn’t sneak away. Nonno would have killed me if he had found out.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was sad,” he admitted.

Lovino pulled back to look at him. Antonio stumbled a little at the sudden shift. “Don’t tell me you got shit-faced just because I wasn’t there.”

“Uhhhhh... it wasn’t the only reason.”

He scoffed. “Gilbert and Francis convince you to play some stupid game then?”

“At first yeah, then they told me to stop and walked me home. But I snuck out again to see you!”

Lovino smiled. “How about we go lie down. It’s late and I’m tired.”

“Okay.”

Antonio let Lovino lead him to his bed, and gently pull him down with him. Lovino pulled the covers over them and got comfortable. Antonio moved closer until their foreheads were touching.

“Turn around,” Lovino instructed.

Antonio pouted. “Why?”

 _He’s too adorable sometimes_ , Lovino thought. “Because I can’t sleep when I’m smelling alcohol on your breath. Turn around and we can spoon.”

“I’m never the little spoon!” Antonio said excitedly as he turned around. “I bet it’ll be nice! I think I like holding you more though.”

Lovino silently agreed, he preferred Antonio being the big spoon as well, but this was the best position for them to both be in right now. “Tomorrow we can snuggle with me as the small spoon, now hurry up and go to sleep!”

“Okay. Night Cariño.”

“Night Gioia.”


End file.
